


You Belong To Me

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Cat, Cat POV, Cecil is Mostly Human, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Khoshekh loves Cecil.Khoshekh loves Carlos.These are his thoughts.





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day!
> 
> This is from the point of view of Khoshekh The Cat. I love that little guy.
> 
>  
> 
> Song to listen to while reading is You Belong To Me, by Charlieissocoollike

I watch you, my human.

My...Not Cecil.

You came into my Cecil's life around the same time that I did. 

He was ecstatic, would come and visit me to stroke me and tell me about you. 

You were special to him then and continue to be now. 

Which for a while, made me sceptic of you.

I did not know what your intentions with my Cecil was. 

I was scared of you hurting him.

But I learned that he loved you, like he loved me.

And I'm happy that you have found each other. 

Dear Human,

You held me and pet me when I was recovering.

You let me nuzzle you and meow, though it makes you cringe.

It must be louder than I know.

Tonight, I watch you and Cecil in bed from my perch on the window sill. 

Please keep my Cecil safe.

Thank you, My dear Carlos.

And goodnight.


End file.
